California Love
by fanlovingfifty
Summary: Ana and Christian meet differently. Both living in California, Christian is still the no nonsense dominating CEO but what if Ana is more confident. More lively and not as intimidated by Christian. What if she was was a celebrity? Would that change anything? Read and find out! Rated M for later chapters. First Story apologises for any mistakes


**Fifty Shades of California: Chapter one- Coping together**

* * *

The hall was crowded with suits and gowns mingling and sipping on the expensive champagne being handed out by the equally elegant waiters and waitresses. There stood in the middle of the great hall were pop sensations: Anastasia and Colten Steele. The siblings both scanned the area patiently waiting for dinner.

Sipping on the ridiculously expensive champagne, Ana and Colten began to descend towards their table.

"Remind me why we are here again" whispered Colten. Ana sighed at her impatient older brother; though, out of her four older brothers, Colten was the most relaxed.

"Firstly" Ana began "Mom and Dad are on their Caribbean cruise, so tonight you're my date. Secondly I'd rather take you than Austin, Jay or Carter and thirdly I so happen to be performing and you're singing with me"

"Well I am the best brother" replied Colten smugly

"Yeah, okay" scoffed Ana

A blaze of green caught the attention of Colten's blue eyes. mouth agape, Colten had no words. Ana stared at her brother, never in her 24 years of existence had she Colten so… quiet. She followed his line of gaze on to be met with a tall raven hair beauty in an emerald green chiffon gown. Her hair cut in a bob curled and framing her heart shaped face.

"Damn! She's hot!" exclaimed Colten. Ana smacked his chest whilst sniggering. Colten, the notorious man whore, was crushing over a girl! Ana looked at the girl she was surrounded by Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey, the Coping together committee leader and very good friends with her mother; Carla Steele. Ana's gaze focused on two men standing with Grace Grey and the raven hair beauty, one well-built, blonde curls and made of muscle whilst the other man caught her attention. The man reeked dominance tall, dark and handsome best described him. His muscly yet lean figure enhanced his messy copper brown hair and his stormy, intense grey eyes. As if sensing someone was staring, the Adonis turned only to be met with her blue eyes. They both held their gaze, neither backing down. Grey to blue.

Ana finally broke her gaze and that was only because Colten was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Ana, what are you staring at?" Colten asked. Knowing her brother, in fact all her brothers, Ana knew none of them would appreciate it if some random guy was checking out their little sister.

"Oh nothing" Ana replied "I'm just nervous about performing"

"Relax _Sia_, you'll do fine, now get up we're on"

* * *

Christian sat down, waiting for tonight's entertainment. It was some artists who are well known, but not well enough because Christian had never heard of _Sia _before. He did however remember the beautiful brunette goddess staring at me with her ocean blue eyes. But right now his thoughts were being blocked due to the lack of blood circulating to his hand; Mia was squeezing it to death!

And another one bites the dust  
Oh why can I not conquer love  
and I might have thought that we were one  
wanted to fight this war without weapons

An angelic voice booms through the speakers, the voice erupts loud whoops and cheers from celebrities. _ Ahh the joy of living in celebrity district!_ Christian's inner asshole sniped. All Christian wanted to do was go home and relax, possibly with that hot brunette in his playroom. _ Don't get hard, your mother is sitting across from you!_

And I wanted it and I wanted it bad  
but there were so many red flags  
now another one bites the dust  
and let's be clear, I trust no one

Slowly the mysterious singer began to emerge from the shadows; the first thing Christian spotted was the ocean blue eyes, they were piercing his soul. The dark red pouty lip matched her blood red nails whilst her lace navy gown made her eyes pop out. The top of the gown was sheer, just giving a little insight of those creamy white, plump breasts and that cleavage which made Christian's imagination run wild.

You did not break me  
I'm still fighting for peace

Now fully in view, Christian couldn't help but feel absolutely stupid. How could he not of heard about Sia before?! Where had this Aphrodite been hiding?

Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart  
but your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
But I may snap when I move close  
But you won't see me fall apart  
Cause I've got an elastic heart  
I've got an elastic heart  
Yeah, I've got an elastic heart

She was truly a beauty, Christian thought. Her eyes shined with gratitude as the crowd went wild, even Elliot; his loveable, goofball brother was up and dancing. Mia couldn't contain her excitement and even Grandpa Trevelyan was head bopping! This woman truly could sing.

The music slowly descended and out came 6"2 muscle. The man was dressed in a suit with a skinny black tie. His brown hair styled and tamed, blue eyes just like the goddess', and he was a good-looking fucker with a killer smile to match. Christian growled, _who was this fucker?!_

And I will stay up through the night  
Let's be clear, I won't close my eyes  
And I know that I can survive  
I walked through fire to save my life  
And I want it, I want my life so bad  
And I'm doing everything I can  
Then another one bites the dust  
It's hard to lose a chosen one

Who was he? Her boyfriend?! Fuck! She's mine! _Whoa! Grey, yours? Unless you've made her sign that contract then no she's not yours._

You did not break me (You did not break me, no, no)  
I'm still fighting for peace

Together they harmonised, and Christian wasn't going to lie, they were good.

Well I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart  
but your blade it might be too sharp  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard  
But I may snap when I move close  
But you won't see me fall apart  
Cause I've got an elastic heart  
I've got an elastic heart  
Yeah, I've got an elastic heart

After hitting those impressive high notes, Christian wondered if he could make her scream that high and loud. As she finished the hall burst in applause, slowly rising from his chair, Christian couldn't help the smile etched on his face and when he caught the eye of this infamous Sia, his grin turned into a smirk as he deliberately clapped slowly. The brunette blushed a lovely shade of pink, whilst the mysterious man grabbed her and pulled her into a side hug. That was all it took for Christian's smile to disappear, but he quickly recovered by putting his poker face on. He had to have; even if he had to rip the SOB's arms off.

* * *

Slowly Ana's breath came back. She was still on a high after performing. The man with the grey eyes was staring at her but unlike before when he was smiling, he had put a mask on, effectively putting his walls up. Both she and Colten began to walk to Dr Grace who welcomed them with open arms.

"Ana, Colten! That was truly remarkable. You both have quite a pair of lungs" laughed the beautiful blonde. Grace, as ever was dressed in a cream gown with capped sleeves. Her blonde tresses were up in an elegant bun.

"Hi Grace, thank you! Unfortunately our parents couldn't be here but they send their regards" Colten said whilst withdrawing from Grace's hug. At arm's length Colten then exclaimed "Dr G, if I do say so myself, you look mighty find this evening!" Ana slapped Colten on the back of the head whilst chuckling at her brother's openly flirting. He was a man whore for sure. He had a heart of gold, but Colten needed to find the right girl, and these LA chicks were not helping in any way.

"Watch it Colten, that's my wife you're holding" Mr Carrick Grey scolded playfully whilst walking towards the singing duo

"Mr G!" Ana exclaimed. Although the Steele and Grey children had never met the Steele children were more than acquaint to Mr and Mrs Grey

"Great performance kiddo, and Colten a bit patchy, I've seen better" Carrick Grey teased.

"Haha" Colten was not amused.

"So Mom, Dad, aren't you going to introduce us?" an slightly confused, feminine voice said from behind Ana and Colten.

Both siblings turned to the voice only to be met with the well-built blonde, the raven hair beauty and the grey eye Adonis.

* * *

**A/N: Hi this is my first story, hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes **

**Review please!**

**www dot pinterest dot com/fanlovingfifty/california-love-fanfiction/**

**Just remove the spaces and replace with the correct punctuation **


End file.
